prison_architectfandomcom-20200222-history
Needs
Needs, in Prison Architect, illustrate what one or multiple prisoners require in order to behave in a conduct deemed appropriate and manageable. Throughout their stay at your facility, Prisoners will always try to complete activities or tasks that will satiate their psychological needs. Prisoners with unmet needs may: * Be generally unhappy. * Start fights and attack staff members. * Attempt an escape. * Instigate or participate in a riot. Psychologists are the administrators responsible for the revelation of the needs of your Prisoners. Need Types In total, there are 22 needs a Prisoner may have. These 22 needs are the following: The following last two needs apply to female prisoners only. Analysis Players can analyse an individual Prisoner's needs by hovering their mouse over the Prisoner entity. A small table of that particular Prisoner's needs will be displayed. A more general view of your Prisoner's needs is available via the Needs page in Reports. The colour is indictative of the severity of the need. Staff Needs As of Update 11, staff have their own needs and will no longer work like automatons in your facility. Staff needs differ only slightly from the needs of Prisoners. The overall principle, however, is identical. * Instead of sleeping, staff members will rest briefly in a Staff Room. * Staff members do not have needs for: spirituality, family, luxury, alcohol or drugs, privacy, freedom, clothing, hygiene nor a need for exercise. * Staff members will not cause trouble in your prison when their needs are not met, but their performance as a staff member will be severely hampered. For example, Guards may conduct inefficacious searches of Cells and Prisoners and, thus, may miss contraband. Gardeners and Janitors may not maintain complete cleanliness of your prison. Staff members will saunter around your prison, Guards may turn a blind eye to trouble or may be unwilling to quell misbehaving Prisoners. Other than the aforementioned needs, staff needs are identical to Prisoner needs. Staff members will not use Toilets shared with other Prisoners: they will require toilets that are designated as staff only. Furthermore, they will not eat with the prison population. Therefore, they will require their own Staff Canteen which can be made by designating any available Canteen as staff only. Staff members will only seek to satiate their needs while they are on break. You can control the percentage of the staff population that can go on break at any given time via the Policy page in Reports. Staff members may become disgruntled if they insufficiently paid for their job. You can award staff pay rises, aswell as pay cuts, in increments of 10% at any given time. Pay rises will heavily cut into your financial income. Staff Strike An general idea of staff morale is shown in the staff section of the upper bar. Staff morale will be decreased by the following circumstances: * A staff death, e.g. a Guard. * An injured staff member. * A pay cut. * A general lack of satisfied staff needs. If, at any time, staff morale reaches 0%, the vast majority of your staff members will abandon their duties, march outside of your prison walls, and participate in a staff strike, where they will protest for a pay rise. They will remain outside until the pay rise is given. During a staff strike, many of the normal operations of your prison will be halted. This can spell trouble for your prison and your Prisoners. Category:Reports Category:Prisoners Category:Staff